


Communal Masturbation

by Space_Dementia



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	Communal Masturbation

“Oh fuck I lost it.” Alisha cried as she dropped her hand.

“What’s wrong?” Curtis asked, squeezing the base of his cock before swiftly running his fingers up to glint over the tip of its bulbous head.

“I can’t.” Alisha groaned in frustration as she tried once again to get there, her fingers coming to her clit and working it within an inch of its life.

“Can you catch up?” he asked in a huff hand not stopping. He tried to wait for her using techniques he’d masted over time, but he was literally at the end of his rope.

“Nah, it’s no use.” she said pulling up her jumpsuit. She felt bad about doing this when her heart wasn’t in it anymore. But she couldn’t tell Curtis that, so she went with the next best thing, something that wasn’t a complete lie. “That image of Nathan in the wedding dress is doing my head in.”

Just then Curtis let out a deep groan and she watched him as his hips bucked and he spewed warm semen over his dark knuckles. “Fucking Prick! Oh fuck!”

“What’ did you say?”

“Why’d you have to say that just as I was finishing?” Alisha read his expression and it looked like Curtis had just gotten the news that his puppy had died. “Oh fuck. Now I need a shower!”

**

Kelly looks down at the result of Nathan’s attempt to try and silence the smoke alarm, and wonders at the silence. She wonders where he goes when he’s dead. The image of his broken and twisted body made her lip curl in distaste. She didn’t like that image, but she didn’t mind the silence.

She wishes him a happy birthday and takes her “chocolate-y gift” as she goes -he won’t be eating anytime soon, best not let it go to waste.

As she opens the wrapper and takes the first bite, she thinks if he wasn’t such a complete dickhead, she just might have given him that hand-job.

**

Simon had told the truth when Alisha asked him if he’d been wanking over her. He thought she was beautiful and to do that, in his mind, was like touching yourself to pictures of butterflies or of fine art in a museum. The thought really hadn’t crossed his mind.

Not until Lucy.

It was harder now. Even when they were all together in the boat, rowing to dump the body of yet another dead probation worker; it was hard. _Nice go, Simon. Well done._ They were helping him cover up another murder -his murder- and all he could think about was what Lucy had done to him with Alisha’s mouth.

And now she was in the boat with him, a dead body, and Nathan. It was utterly unromantic, and decidedly unsexy, as Nathan threw around words like ‘pussy’ and ‘blow-job’. And there he was sporting a raging hard on. He felt lower than a piece of shit.

Despite Nathan’s tact issues, Simon hoped he kept on talking. It took the weight off of him and kept everyone’s eyes away. Just enough time to watch Alisha's tongue slide along the edge of her cone. He closed his eyes and the image of her with a water bottle appeared. He groaned, gripping tighter and then pulling back on the oar. Simon hoped they all thought he was just having trouble with the rowing; hoped the conversation was enough to distract Kelly; hoped it was dark enough so no one would notice him.

Shame and the invisible boy.

His thoughts on Cornettos would never be the same again.


End file.
